April Fools
by NightmareWalker
Summary: It's April Fools Day at Hollywood Arts, and Tori's got some shenanigans planned for her girlfriend. What will she do? Only the Gang knows, and they're not saying! T for swearing, minor suggestiveness. Jori, don't like, don't read! Gift shot for 21BrokenPromises


So, this one shot is for 21BrokenPromises, who's been a fantastic reviewer for the story I'm currently writing! You're amazing dude, and I hope you like this!

Enjoy!

* * *

Tori groaned when her phone's alarm went off, groping blindly for the menacing contraption as it blared on her nightstand. When she finally got a hold of it, she peered blearily at the screen and shut off the alarm, then scrolled down to check the time. A smile came over her face and she chuckled hoarsely. "Oh, this is gonna be the chiz."

* * *

"Damn Vega, not answering her damn phone." Jade grumbled and glared as she stomped toward her locker, snarling at a freshman who didn't move quickly enough. She allowed a small smirk to work onto her face when he shook and stuttered out an apology, brandishing her scissors she dug from her pocket in his face. "Five, four, three, two-" The freshman was gone by the time she reached three and she nodded, replacing the blades in her pocket and taking a sip of her coffee. Her phone chimed as she reached her locker and she opened up the message, snorting at the ridiculous moustache that followed Tori's text.

_Sorry, Trina's being a butt. B there in 2 min :{ )_

_u better b, Vega. And ur face is not cool_

_:{D admit it, u love the moustache_

_no_

_but it's so cool! ;{D_

_Vega..._

_West... ={D_

_ugh, u r insufferable_

"But you still like me!" Tori sang out and held Jade around her waist, tucking her face into her neck and smelling the welcoming scent of her shampoo. She laid a kiss at the slope of her neck and smiled against her skin. "Admit it, West. You still like my moustache." She retreated and danced in front of Jade, holding her finger across her upper lip and crossing her eyes. Jade fought back the smile as long as she could by taking a sip of her coffee but finally broke and gave a real, honest to sushi smile, that seemed to light her from within.

Tori dropped her finger and ran her hand over Jade's cheek, cupping her neck and kissing her, tasting the coffee on her tongue and smiling into the kiss. "Morning. Sorry I was late, Trina had some new thing she had to do to her hair to make it 'gleam with healthiness' that required mayonnaise and-"

"Less talkie, more kissie, Vega." Jade pressed their lips back together and leaned back against her locker, grasping Tori's hips so they melded together.

Tracing searing lines over the fabric of her jeans, Tori pulled back after a few seconds and smiled apologetically at Jade when she frowned. "Sorry, I've got to hand in a paper before class starts. It's already late, my teacher said that he'd take it if I got it to him before class this morning."

"Ugh, why do you have to be such a goody goody, Vega?"

"You wouldn't have me any other way, Jade. See you in a few." Tori walked down the hall and took a sip from the coffee cup, disappearing around the corner as Jade stared after her. She lifted her hand to take a sip from her coffee but realized her hands were empty. "Vega! That was my coffee!" Running after her, she saw Tori standing by a classroom door with a smirk on her face, nonchalantly drinking from the cup. "Vega, give it back to me."

She tapped the rim of the cup against her lower lip and appeared to think for a second. "Fine." She took another sip before handing it back to Jade and skipped down the hall out of sight.

Jade shook her head and took a sip from the cup, spitting it out immediately. "What the-Vega! Get back here, what the hell did you do to my coffee?!" She ran after her again, fully intending on making the latina drink the concoction, but she was nowhere in sight. "Why is there salt in my coffee!"

* * *

Jade sat heavily in her seat, dropping her bag beside her and crossing her arms huffily. She still couldn't completely get the salty taste out of her mouth, and Vega was nowhere in sight. "When I find her..."

"S'up, chica?" Andre sat beside her, warm eyes inviting conversation. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Never say that word! And it's not what, it's who." She recrossed her arms and looked toward the back of the room, searching for tan skin and smiling eyes.

"Tori? What'd she do? That girl couldn't hurt you if her life depended on it." Andre scoffed and reclined in his seat, watching Jade watching the door.

"She put _salt_ in my _coffee_. Nobody does that to my coffee. I'm going to _murder_ her, drive into the desert, and-"

"Whoa, calm down." Andre held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"No, I will not calm down, and if you don't remove your hands from my shoulder now Beckett, I'll remove them for you!"

Beck, who had walked into class and saw Jade freaking out, backed off immediately and held up his hands. "Relax, Jade. What's going on?"

"I'm going to kill Tori, that's what's going-"

"Hi! One time, my brother said he killed someone, but it was just his shadow." Everyone turned to face Cat, who just smiled blissfully and twirled her hair around her finger, giggling at something only Cat's know about.

Jade rolled her eyes and tapped her finger against her forearm. "Where the hell is Vega?"

"Jade, no swearing! Mr. Longneck doesn't like it!" Cat covered the ears of the stuffed giraffe in her arms and Jade huffed again, turning to face the stage at the front of the room.

"Good morning, all you bright young minds! Hello, Jade." Sikowitz suddenly appeared in the window, climbing through it, coconut in hand. He ran a hand through his wild hair and threw his scarf around his neck. "Drive by exercise! You are all busy businessmen, or women, on your way to work when aliens suddenly appear! GO!"

As everyone acted, Tori slipped into the classroom and set her bag by the door. She fluffed out her hair and double checked the smoky, edgy make up she'd quickly applied, made sure her shoes and t-shirt were different than the ones she'd been wearing before, and slipped into the chaos of their acting class, sitting at her normal place beside Jade when they were finished and throwing her a weird look when the goth glared at her.

"Alright kiddies, I actually have a thing I need to...yeah, the rest of class is a study hall. See ya!" Sikowitz slipped out the window and everyone started talking.

Jade moved so she was straddling the back of her chair and glaring at Tori, who glanced around nervously before staring at a point somewhere over Jade's shoulder. "Vega, what the hell is your problem? Why would you put salt in my coffee! You-"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Jade stared blankly at her for a moment, blinking and narrowing her eyes into a menacing gaze. "Do you-I'm sorry, did you hit your damn head or something! You're my girlfriend! We've been a couple for three months now!"

"I think you have me confused for someone else." She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and shifting slightly away from Jade. "I'm Gloria, I just moved here. And you are?"

Jade stared at her in utter bewilderment, not trusting her eyes or ears. "You...Gloria?" Her eyebrow twitched and she suddenly kicked a bag through the air. "What the hell is going on here!"

Beck leaned over to pat Tori on the shoulder. "Don't worry, this is normal for her. She doesn't usually hurt anyone though. I'm Beck, it's nice to meet you, Gloria."

She blushed and took his hand, shaking it firmly. "Hi, has anyone ever told you that you have gorgeous hair?"

Beck ran his hand through said locks, sending them further into casual disarray and making Tori flutter her lashes. "Why no, I don't believe I've heard that before. Do you need help finding your next class? I could show you around, if you'd like." He flashed a charming smile at her and Jade fumed, nostrils flaring as her mind spun.

As they stood up, Jade grabbed Beck's jacket and yanked him back down to her face. "Don't you fucking think about it, Beckett. I know something's going on, and I'm going to figure out what exactly it is." She released him and he straightened out his jacket, leading Tori into the hallway.

They made sure they were out of sight of Sikowitz's door before breaking down into giggles and snorts, supporting each other in their mirth. "You know, she's gonna be pissed when she finds out what you did."

"Yeah, but it's so worth it to see the frustrated expression on her face!" Tori propped herself against the lockers and clutched her stomach as she laughed.

"What's next?"

"Hm, do you think 'Gloria' should make an appearance at lunch, or Tori?"

Beck contemplated for a few moments, and then a devious grin flitted over his face. "Here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

Jade stomped out to the Asphalt Cafe and took a seat at their table, irately regarding everyone who walked within grabbing distance. Cat bounced up to her, chirping happily as she sat opposite the goth. Jade just frowned at her and crossed her arms, watching for the others. Andre walked over a minute later with his lunch, followed by Robbie who bickered aimlessly with Rex as he set their lunch on the table.

Beck walked in with Tori on his arm, both teens ignoring everyone as they walked, arm in arm, over to the table. "I hope you guys don't mind, I invited Gloria to sit with us since she doesn't know anyone else yet." Beck flashed his smile at the group and everyone nodded, scooting so there was room for the duo.

Jade seethed and stood abruptly, stalking over toward the Grub Truck, and everyone at their table watched and snickered quietly. Andre subtly fist bumped Tori and Cat giggled as they saw Jade gesticulate wildly and her voice became audible, even over the normal hum of chatter in the cafe. "...the hell do you mean, simolians! That's not even real fu-you know what, forget it." Pivoting on her heel, Jade made her way back to the table and sat heavily, a low growl penetrating the chatter as the friends talked.

"Jadie, what's wrong?"

"Fucking Festus said something about simolians, that's what! The dumb-he doesn't even get our orders right half the damn time-what the hell is a simolian!" She burst out, slamming her palms on the table top. Everyone in the immediate area jumped and gave the goth a wary glance, shifting subtly farther away. Jade's nostrils flared as her eyes swept over the table, settling on Tori. "And you, Vega, don't think I don't know what's going on!"

Tori's expression settled into a contemplative one and she tapped her chin with a nail. "I don't know who this Tori is, I keep telling you I'm Gloria. Whoever this girl is, she must not be very nice if she's left you all alone today."

Tori shifted closer and watched Jade's eyes widen ever so slightly. "I bet I'd be much better for you, if you'll let me." She let her hand trail from Jade's shoulder to her knee, watching her expression morph into shock and sudden awareness of their positions. Tori had moved until she was all but straddling Jade's legs, purring lowly into her ear.

Snapping her head back, Jade shuddered out a breath and pushed off the table, standing and grabbing her bag. "I'll see you all next period. _You,_ don't follow me." She pointed a threatening finger at Tori, who managed to look surprised and affronted and sniffed derisively. Jade snorted and walked away, missing the way Tori's facial muscles twitched as she tried not to laugh. Once she was gone though, she burst into laughter and her friends broke down too, leaning against each other.

"Chica, you are dead after school's over."

"Nah, she likes me too much. Besides, I've got a fool proof plan to get back on her good side after this is over." Tori flashed them a confident smile. "Alright guys, wish me luck. Beck, would you mind...?" She held out her bag and he took it, setting it beside his own as Tori pushed through the double doors to follow Jade.

"I really hope she knows what she's doing."

Andre looked vaguely worried and Beck threw an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, man. She's got that girl wrapped around her little finger, and Jade doesn't even know it. She'll be fine."

"One time, my brother wrapped a piece of string around his finger. We had to take him to the hospital when it started turning black, and the doctor yelled at him." Everyone shrugged after the redhead started humming and doodling on the table top and turned to their lunches.

* * *

Jade swore under her breath as she walked to her locker, viciously twisting the dial until it popped open and she shoved her morning texts into it, digging the other ones out for her afternoon classes. Slamming it shut, she jumped and bit back a scream when Tori was suddenly standing there. "What the hell-damn it all, what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for startling you, first of all. I must not be making a very good first impression, I'm sorry." Tori held out her hand and Jade shook it warily, not expecting the brunette to pull her in flush against her body. "Are you sure you won't take me up on my offer? I'm sure I could be much better, than this Tori you keep thinking asking about. You could even pretend I'm her, if you want."

Tori leaned in and traced a line with her teeth from Jade's chin to her jaw, fully expecting the shove back she got, but still managing to make it look like she stumbled as she recovered. "You...you stay away from me, you fucking tramp. I have a girlfriend I care for a lot, and _no one_, especially cheap little bitches like you, are going to come between us."

Jade approached Tori, watching with satisfaction as the brunette backpedaled quickly into the lockers on the opposite side of the hallway. "And if you ever so much as look at me wrong when my girlfriend's here, so help me I will let her take a shot at you, understand?" Tori swallowed and nodded her head vigorously, ducking her head at Jade's suddenly inquisitive glance. Jade dismissed the ecstatic gleam in her eye for anger and narrowed hers to cement the threat. "Speak."

"I-I understand."

"Good. Now get the hell away from me." Tori scrambled out from her position between Jade and the lockers and ran down the hall, ducking through the doors to the Asphalt Cafe and walking quickly over to their table to grab her bag.

She sat quietly down and waited a few moments until she was sure Jade hadn't followed her, then looked at each of her friends in turn. "She bought it, hook, line, and sinker! You never told me she was so scary when she's angry." She halfheartedly accused Beck, who chuckled wryly.

"There's really nothing that can prepare you for being on the receiving end of Jade's bad moods. You've gotta learn on the job."

Tori nodded and agreed with him, then detailed the next part of their plan. She got up to speak with others who would be in their class at the end of the day and returned to her group, taking a bite of the burrito Andre had bought her after she left. "This is so much fun!"

"This day totally tanks!" Jade griped to Beck as they walked to their last class. "First, fucking Vega poisons my coffee then disappears, this damn Gloria chick shows up out of who-the-fuck knows where, stupid Festus makes me miss lunch, and last period, Sinjin shows up with flowers for me. _Flowers!_ And he's like 'I heard you broke up with Tori. Do you wanna go out with me?' I swear, I almost beat the twerp's head in with my book bag." Jade ran a hand through her hair and Beck fought back his grin, not wanting to give them away. "Speaking of Gloria, what's up with you and-"

"Sorry, Jade. I just remembered I have to be at a place, like, now." Beck looked at his wrist and shoved Jade through the classroom door, Andre immediately there with her to take her mind off wanting to castrate Beck.

"Jade! You look a little disgruntled, are you okay? Is something bugging you today?"

"No, I'm just fucking peachy, Harris. What the hell do you think-" The bell rang and Andre slumped against the door, neck falling slack so his chin laid against his chest. Jade gaped at him before she turned to face the suddenly silent room, which had just been bustling with talking students and bags being unpacked. Everyone was either slouched over their desk or propped up in their seat, a couple even laying on the floor, completely passed out.

"_What the hell is going on!_" She shook Andre but didn't get a reaction, couldn't even move him from his position against the door and she gave up with a growl. "The teacher's not even here..."

Said teacher was trailing Beck through the hall, helping the teen toward the nurse's office. "Mr. Oliver, I'm quite sure you can make it there yourself-"

Beck smiled inwardly as his legs suddenly gave out and the small woman barely caught him, grunting under his weight. "I'm sorry, I'm just having trouble controlling my legs today, and forgot my medicine at home. Could you just help me there?" She sighed and took his arms around her shoulder, tucking her other arm around his waist as they began the slow journey to the nurse's office.

Meanwhile, Jade was quickly growing frustrated with the comatose students littering the classroom. "What the hell do I have to do to get some answers around here?" She gripped her scissors tightly and snapped them threateningly near a boy's finger, watching him for any reaction. She sighed when he didn't even wiggle, missing the way his breath caught as he laid against the desk and tried not to twitch.

"Stupid day, this has to be the strangest, worst day ever." Jade settled at the teacher's desk, the only that lacked a person draped over it, and proceeded to cut the workbook into tiny pieces until the bell rang. She jumped as the two tone bell sounded in the near silent room and everyone seemed to spring back to life, tucking their books away and talking as thought they hadn't just been passed out haphazardly, leaving Jade staring after them in stunned befuddlement until she shook her head and walked out the door.

Across the school, the tone seemed to enliven a previously helpless Beck, as he suddenly jumped out of the teacher's struggling grasp and smiled at her. "Ah, it seems that my legs are working again! Thank you, I better get home before they do something weird again." He took off at a sprint and she shook her head, wiping the sweat from her brow and turning to go back to her room, scratching her head as she found the pile of paper and cardboard that was previously her workbook laying in a small pile on her desk.

"I need a vacation..."

* * *

Jade slammed on the brakes outside Tori's house, glad to see no cars in the driveway. "Mr. Vega probably won't like me too much once he finds out what I've done to hid daughter, but she's got it coming after abandoning me this morning." Walking to her door, Jade pushed it open and dropped her bag on the floor, boots connecting solidly with the steps as she went upstairs. "Vega! Where the hell are you! You've got some 'splaining to do!"

"In here, Jade!" Jade followed Tori's voice to her bedroom and leaned against the door, watching the teen as she brushed her hair and smiled benignly at the goth's reflection in her mirror. Jade flashed her teeth and walked behind her, deceptively slim fingers digging slightly into Tori's shoulders. "What 'splaining do I have to do?"

She looked slightly nervous as Jade chuckled darkly and tightened her grip on her shoulders, spinning her so they were face to face. "Did you, or did you not, put salt into my coffee this morning?"

"Um...yes, well, no, actually I-"

"It can't be both, Vega. Spit it out."

"I-I didn't actually put the salt in, I asked the barista to when I got the coffee." Tori ducked her head and twisted the ring on her index finger nervously.

"And you know how I am when I don't have my caffeine, Vega..." Jade spoke in a dangerously level voice, smirking as Tori stiffened slightly under her grasp.

"I-I wasn't thinking...I thought you'd be fine without it for one morning; I didn't think you'd be so mad after lunch..."

Jade arched a studded brow in question. "Care to repeat that, Vega? I didn't quite catch it all."

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you." Tori futilely tried to squirm away from Jade.

"It's not, so spit it out." Jade adjusted herself, sitting heavily in Tori's lap and wrapping her arms around her neck. Nuzzling into her neck, she breathed out her words against the sensitive skin there. "What's got you so nervous, Tori? Surely, you're not scared of little ole me?" She nipped at her skin and reveled in the yelp and shudder than ran through Tori's body, knowing just what areas to nip, suckle, and lave with kisses to get the reaction she wanted. Her fingers pulled at the short hairs at Tori's nape as she tilted her head back so she had full access to her elegant neck, putting just enough pressure at her jugular with her teeth so Tori could feel it, the threat of a mark hanging over her head.

"Not tonight, Jade! Papi would kill me if I had another mark this week, come on, please!"

"Just tell me what I want to know, Vega. That's all I want." Jade removed her mouth long enough to speak before replacing her teeth against Tori's jumping pulse, nibbling as she waited for the brunette to decide.

After brushing her teeth once more over her skin, the brunette cracked. "Alright! I...I may or may not have played a couple itty bitty pranks on you today..." Tori tried to move her head away from Jade's mouth, but the teen tightened her grip on her hair and held her close.

"What do you mean, 'itty bitty pranks?'"

"Jade, please..." A sharp nip convinced the brunette to speak, and quickly. "I might have talked to your class mates and convinced them to pretend to sleep one period, and I might have, possibly, convinced Festus to, maybe, pretend to only take simolians when you ordered your food..."

Jade pulled back from Tori abruptly, still holding her head securely. "Gloria?"

"I'm glad you didn't give in to her. It was fun acting like her, though." Tori flashed Jade a hopeful smile that faltered under her inscrutable expression.

"Why?"

Tori cringed and looked away, still feeling Jade's eyes burning through her forehead. "...April Fools?"

Jade blinked, brow arching in confusion. "What?"

"Today's April first, you twit."

"No it's not, I saved the day on my calendar so I would know-"

"Which is why I stole your phone a couple days ago and erased the message."

Jade's eyes slowly cleared, a happy glint replacing the stormy darkness, and she threw her head back and laughed, loudly and exuberantly. "Really, Vega! I would never have expected that from you!" She leaned back in to pepper her face with kisses, smiles meeting as they kissed. "That was good, Vega, really good."

Tori preened and her arms settled around Jade's hips, pulling them closer. "So, you're not mad?"

"Nah, not any more. I'm actually really impressed with you, Vega. That took guts, and some ingenuity, to come up with those pranks. I don't think-"

"Less talkie, more kissie, West."

"Yes, ma'am." Hands wove through hair, and gripped shoulders as they kissed, until Jade perched over Tori, foreheads touching as they caught their breath. A thought ran through Jade's head as she stared into content brown eyes.

"What the hell are simolians?"

* * *

Points if you find the small reference I put in this one shot! Enjoy your week, guys! Bye!


End file.
